Dear you
by Awsomeangel
Summary: These poems writing of my love for you, I've been sending them for ten years straight, but there's still no reply, but there's still no reply. For B.A.G.GOMEZ's contest.


A/N:

I've re-read my old stories, and I nearly passed out. They. Were. Horrible. Well, anyways, I'll probably re-write them...

This is for B.A. 's contest.

Hope you enjoy, and on with the story!

* * *

_These poems written of my love for you,_

_I've been sending them for 15 years straight _

_And there's still no reply, _

_And there's still no reply _

* * *

Miku frowned as she held the letter in front of her in one hand; a large package filled with stamps in her other. "Which one would you like?" No one answered her, as expected. Sighing, the teal haired girl finally chose a yellow one with a banana on it. After licking it and placing it on the cover, she ran out of the room and out of her house, not bothering to close the door behind her, and put it in the nearest mailbox. Right after it was in, the tealette opened her own mailbox, trying to gather the courage to look. The result was as usual; an empty box greeted her with only a few commercials in it.

* * *

_The first year, I was reckless _

_I wrote each and every day without fail _

_I licked stamps with insistence, _

_Sending you my heart's spit _

* * *

_One hundred sixty-seven… one hundred sixty-eight… _Miku stuck on the last stamp and fell backwards, her tongue completely dried out, or so it felt. She gathered the letters in her arms with a small smile. _Maybe these will reach you?_

* * *

_The second year, I was still reckless _

_Setting my house ablaze wouldn't even catch my attention _

_In fact, my clothes caught fire from below,_

_And once I noticed, only the collar was left _

* * *

"How could you not notice? You're lucky you made it out alive!" Miku ignored her older brother's insistent shouting in favor of jotting down her latest poem idea. "I'm fine, onii-san." Mikuo huffed and was quiet for a while. She smiled a bit as the words of the letter formed in her mind. Pulling out a notepad, she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and beginning to write. _Len…_

* * *

_In the third year, I calmed down_

_I'd already reached the limits of literature _

_I publicized my mixi journal, _

_And my favorites broke the counter _

* * *

"123,937,39574000" Miku's eyes widened as she saw the amounts of favorites on her mixi journal–"Impossible! I only published last week!"

* * *

_In the fourth year, I wrote for a magazine, _

_And I branched out into social issues _

_I decided to release a poem compilation, _

_And I made fun of salary men _

* * *

'Theme–romance tragedy.' The digital letters struck a small cord within the girl sitting in front of the computer. The girl thought for a minute before beginning to type.

* * *

"Done!" Miku tilted her chair back and yawned, standing up and turning off the lamp. "Good night."

* * *

"Is this it?" The giant pile of papers threatened to fall off the desk they were placed on as Miku finished typing her biography. "This should be good! No one will stand a chance against my awesome writing powers!" Laughing, the teal haired girl pushed away from her desk with her feet and spun around across her office on her chair until she crashed into a shelf.

* * *

_These poems written of my love for you, _

_I've been sending them for 15 years straight _

_And there's still no reply, _

_And there's still no reply _

* * *

Miku peeked into the mailbox, shivering slightly in the cold. "Still nothing…" Disappointed, the teal haired girl slowly closed the box, her eyes and cheeks stinging. She walked back to her house with her head down.

* * *

_By the fifth year, I was a pro poet _

_I captivated women 20 to 34 _

_But since I was so earnest, _

_I saw other girls as inexperienced pansies _

* * *

"We love you, Miku-sama!" The addressed poet sighed and quickly walked away from the fans. When she finally arrived at a safe distance, around the street corner, she took off her sunglasses and peered towards the street she just escaped from. _Don't worry, Len. I won't ever fall in love with anyone else!_

* * *

_By the sixth year, my body was ruined _

_I'd already passed 2,000 poems _

_Not a bone hadn't been broken, _

_Not an organ hadn't been damaged _

* * *

"You shouldn't be moving around when you're like this!"

Miku pouted a bit as the nurse rushed to her side. "Can you bring me a computer?" The nurse blinked. "Computer? Ah, sure." As Miku watched the nurses retreating back, she closed her eyes and smiled, putting both hands over her heart. _Wait for me Len!_

* * *

_In the seventh year, I was in perfect form _

_So today, I'll compare you to something _

_Perhaps you're like extreme ironing _

_Perhaps you're like a compound inner product space _

* * *

Smiling to herself, Miku scribbled down her latest inspirational poem. "I wonder how it will feel to meet you again?" She asked aloud, giggling slightly.

* * *

_Even in the eighth year, I didn't change _

_So today, I'll compare you to something _

_Perhaps you're like winning every match in 16 sumo tournaments _

_Perhaps you're like an AMPA glutamine receptor _

* * *

"Another year passed and still the same!" A flyer she had scrapped caught her eye. On the cover, a blonde sumo wrestler stood, looking smug. Miku laughed at the image that appeared in her head. "As if! Len couldn't even win an arm wrestling tournament against me!"

* * *

_These poems written of my love for you, _

_I've been sending them for 15 years straight _

_And there's still no reply, _

_And there's still no reply _

* * *

Miku stood frozen in front of the post office, not wanting to go in, but not wanting to leave. _Why won't you answer?_

* * *

_On the ninth year, I had an accident _

_Apparently I suffered quite a blow to the head _

_And though I'd forgotten my own name, _

_I remembered only that I loved you _

* * *

"Your name is Miku. Can you say that?" A girl with long teal hair and bandages wrapped around her head sat on a hospital bed, her eyes blank and empty. "Where… Where is he?" The nurse's fake smile broke for a second. "Who?"

"Len. I need to see him… Where is he?"

* * *

_Through the tenth year, through the eleventh year, _

_My memories didn't return _

_And yet, I loved you _

_All I could want was your reply _

* * *

"I'm sorry, Miku… no letter today." Kaito, the post office manager smiled apologetically. The addressed looked down. "I… see." _Why are you not answering me, Len? Where are you?_

* * *

_Through the twelfth year, through the thirteenth year, _

_My memories didn't return _

_But I still loved you _

_That was all I had _

* * *

"Dear Len…" Miku smiled and tried to ignore the steady throbbing pain in her chest.

* * *

_Even by the fourteenth year, _

_They still hadn't come back _

_Every day was frightening and uneasy _

_I just wanted a glimpse at you _

_I just wanted a word to you _

* * *

_Brring! Brrring! _Miku started violently and gasped as the phone rang. After calming down, she walked towards it carefully; almost as if she was afraid it would explode.

* * *

_In the fifteenth year, my memories returned _

_I remembered everything, and burst into tears, _

_Because I remembered... _

* * *

Miku yawned as she stood up from her desk. "That should be good…" After everything, she had developed a habit of talking to herself. Suddenly, a memory flashed through her brain, leaving her gasping for breath. This wasn't rare, but this flashback dated exactly fifteen years ago.

* * *

_"Today was fun, wasn't it, Len?" A girl and a boy walked side by side in the soft light of sunset, each holding an ice-cream cone. "It was! We really should do this more often!" The girl laughed as she ran in front and swung around, her teal hair swirling around her. "Catch me if you can!" She ran forward, her laughter echoing around and mingling with the blonde boy's. Suddenly, she heard a sound. A sickening sound that made her head spin and her ears ring. A deafening almost wet crashing sound. Turning around slowly, almost afraid to do so, her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. On the path, the tire tracks of a car and the still form of a boy in front of the sparkling sea made a gruesome yet strangely peaceful image. Blood and black spots stained her vision before everything darkened away._

_"What do you mean 'he's gone'? He can't be! It… it was only a small car! He survived! I know he did!" The screaming girl stopped, her eyes hooded. "Th-this is a joke… I don't believe you…" Slowly, a single tear trailed down her cheek._

* * *

_**That you died 15 years ago **_

* * *

_These poems written of my love for you, _

_If they kept piling up, would they someday reach you? _

_Into what was once your room,_

_Every day, they were thrown _

_I couldn't see you anymore,_

_But I kept loving you_

_And I thought we'd meet again _

_But you disappeared again _

_These poems written of my love for you, _

_I've been sending them for 16 years straight _

_And there's still no reply, _

**_And there's still no reply_**


End file.
